motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Dog
Big Dog's seen it all. From warzones half a world away to the end of the world itself, he's been there. A direct man who defines the MotorStorm creed. There's an exclusive club of racers who have bested Big Dog in a race - and it's not a very big club. "Any questions?" - Big Dog - Festival Card #006 Robert "Big Dog" Duggan is the playable character for the Veteran segment of the Festival in MotorStorm: Apocalypse. His preferred vehicle class is the Chopper, specifically the Mohawk Freerider. During the events of Apocalypse, Big Dog often finds himself in conflict with the private security contractor DuskLite and their site manager. He is voiced by Steve Blum. History Desert Storm Big Dog enlisted as a military engineer and served in the 1st Light Recon Battalion during Operation Desert Storm. He drove diverse machines, including the LAV-25 amphibious vehicle. "There were some hairy moments, sure." - Big Dog - Festival Card #045 Monument Valley Motorcycle Club A different desert and a different kind of storm. After the war, Hangnail Johnson and his buddies began to drift through Utah and Arizona, kicking up trouble, living wild and free. Sick of being told what to do, they embraced the road and the potential it represented. - Festival Card #126 Big Dog was a member of the Monument Valley Motorcycle Club. This later led to the creation of "MVMC: The Game", where he is the playable character. MonsterStorm "You've never seen anything like this! MONSTERSTORM!!! We've got Monster Trucks! But we've got more! 'Captain Crush'! 'Demolitia'! 'Big Fudge'! Watch Bobby 'Big Dog' Duggan jump a hundred trucks! Watch Jesse 'Hangnail' Johnson set himself on fire! Meet the car-eating dinosaur, 'Junkasaurus Wrecks'! You've never seen anything like this! MONSTERSTORM!!!" - Motion comic, "Coach Party" Later on, Big Dog performed stunt jumps with his Chopper as a part of the arena show "MonsterStorm", which served as the precursor to MotorStorm itself, along with Hangnail Johnson. His act in MonsterStorm was to jump one hundred trucks with his motorcycle. Mmvc the game.png|MVMC Game Monster storm.png|MONSTERSTORM! Mvmc 3.png|Vivo Peruro! ''MotorStorm Afterwards, Big Dog and Hangnail Johnson co-founded the MotorStorm Festival in Monument Valley, where Johnson lost his head (literally) on RainGod Mesa. Big Dog was heavily involved, designing some of the tracks himself, such as Tenderizer. MotorStorm: Pacific Rift In-game cutscenes make no mention as to whether Big Dog was present during the events of ''Pacific Rift. However, it is implied that he was involved in the events, as on various Festival Cards he makes comments regarding the Island's tracks. Furthermore, there is a usable driver that strongly resembles Big Dog; he is even wearing dog tags. However, the in-game name of this character is Njord Wolfraven. MSPR bigdog3.jpg|Note the Armor Padding MSPR bigdog2.jpg|Dog Tags MSPR bigdog1.jpg ''MotorStorm: Apocalypse Big Dog is the first 'Stormer to enter the City, angering DuskLite and getting chased by one of their helicopters, which attempts to shoot him down. He evades the helicopter, which is then shot down by the Crazies. Salvaging a searchlight from its wreckage, he enlists the help of Sphinx, a local graffiti artist, to create a signal giving the 'all clear' for the Festival to begin. Before the Carrier can leave as the 'Stormers escape the earthquake known as "the Big One", a DuskLite helicopter piloted by the disgraced site manager begins to attack. Big Dog lures the gunship away, following the same route both he and Mash travelled at the start of their Festival stories. He succeeds in distracting the helicopter long enough for the Carrier to escape. In the end, he sacrifices himself, along with his own Chopper, to destroy the helicopter, as well as to stop the site manager of DuskLite, once and for all. Chara big dog 1.png|Big Dog as he appears in Mash's Prologue motion comic. Apoc humvee.png|Big Dog driving a Humvee. Big dog 2.png|Big Dog on his Chopper. Big dog end.png|The final confrontation. Big dog past.png|Big Dog's MotorStorm Card. You're greased.png|"You...YOU'RE GREASED!" Motorstorm apocalypse conceptartchopper.jpg|"Beauty", his Mohawk Freerider. Vehicles Vehicles driven by Big Dog have grey and white camouflage livery, along with the Monument Valley Motorcycle Club seal applied, referencing his time in the military and his membership in the MVMC. This list is ordered by how they first appear in Big Dog's list of Festival races. #Mohawk Freerider - "Beauty" #Atlas Chowhound #Monarch GT101 #Voodoo Sandcutter #Wulff GRXii #Mohawk Indiana #Voodoo Mastadon #Falfer Undertaker Trivia *It is hinted in at least one cutscene, and on the festival card for Eagle's Nest, that Big Dog used to be married to Ms. Austin. *Big Dog performs a wedding for Lucky and Vigilante one night during the Festival in ''Apocalypse, saying "Do you kids love each other? OK, you're married."﻿ *Big Dog does not use a Racing Truck, Superbike, ATV, Big Rig, or Rally Car during the Festival. He is also the only playable character in Festival to use a Chopper. *Big Dog's festival is the shortest out of the three playable characters, at 11 events. *It would appear that Big Dog hasn't changed at all in the space of almost 20 years, because in the cutscenes for MonsterStorm in 1993 and the MVMC Game in 1992, Big Dog does not look any younger than he does in the present day; however, this may just be an oversight of the developers. *In a number of cutscenes, Big Dog is seen travelling around the Carrier, but rather than walking he rides his Chopper, even when he performs Lucky and Vigilante's wedding. *There is another driver very similiar to Big Dog in Pacific Rift that can be unlocked by earning the "Necessary Roughness" trophy (General Zegg). *At the end of Apocalypse, Big Dog's position as the festival's leader is passed down to Mash via Ms. Austin giving him his dog tags. References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rlKsUrPcLc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InlfgE0Itbs﻿ Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Veteran MotorStormers Category:Motion Comics (MS:A) Category:Gameplay Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge